Will you accept me, for me?
by Jade DeTour
Summary: ChatNoir fel alone and thinks that Marinette is the one who could offer him some tenderness. But what he really want it's someone who accept what he has to give.


_I aplogized early for if you find mispell. English is'nt my native language._

Adrien feel more and more betray by life. He does all he might to please his father, his teachers, Nathalie, that needy photographer who always talk to him by giving order and now he think about it there is a lot of people who always giving him orders.

...Even Ladybug. Either he may be Adrien or ChatNoir, he always been giving orders by people who never think that what he does is enough or good or right.

Well, there is a friend, Nino. That man has been the lifesaver of Adrien for so long, since they met in fact.

And there is another person. A girl. Marinette

Adrien know she is one of his fans, but in a different way. She never ask him anything. Often barely manage to talk to him but when it come that he feel sad and in need of someone to cheer him up, she is always able to talk straigt with care and sweetness.

She is an amazing person. Always doing a lot for her surrender. Adrien think a lot of her. If is life didn't come with so much danger he would have make a move to her.

Then some peaceful evening at the end of winter, they found themself sit side by side at the worktable at the library of the school. All their classmate were there for working by for now. Alya and Nino were looking for book on the shelds or ad on the computer, dropping informational texts to their respective partner from time to time for Adrien or Marinette to find the right info.

Then he saw it. The sketch book where Marinette was drawing. She was absentmently doodling a CatNoir sketch on the corner of her booklet. Then she drop it and with a look around to scan the room to find teacher, she uncover a blank drawing page and begin an amazing portrait of the hero.

Each time that the teacher or someone else coming to their seclude place, Adrien were doing a noise or a move for she could apparently get back to what she has to. He also done some work for her team. He really want to see the finished product.

And it was marvellous. She draw him with his blacksuit garment but with some sad and sweet smirk and with something in the eyes. Some sparks, tenderness, caring... maybe love? But how can she?

He ever talk to her as CatNoir only four or five times and it was in the mist of battle except for that one time when he goes to her balcony to found confort.

Then a string pull inside him. He is longing for that time. He want is again. And in the same he know that he wont be able to cope with a single encounter or something that he want to be able to do on a regular basis. He need her in his life badly. Like a carving.

With some minutes left before they split, he turn to her and ask with seriousness. ''Mari, are you a CatNoir's fan? I mean you've done something amazing from his feature right there. And without him as a model! You're such a great artist. But I'm really curious to know why you choose him as a drawing subject?''

''I would'nt say that I'm a CatNoir's fan. Well, he is my favorite superhero and I was drawing him cause it sooth me to do so but maybe I saw him more like a friend. You know the kind of people that you have met only two or tree times and you are already close as if you always as know them?''

''Yeah, I have to confess that for myself I am a huge Ladybug's fan. But, when I meet her I feel something special. Like magnets dragging us to each other. And I know I sound like a stupid puppy, you may judge me.''

''Hey! She's also a human. Maybe she fell the same as you.''

''You're aware that you're a fabulous, yes?''

Falling on his computer chair desk at home after giving Plagg his requirement, he was looking to a way to be near her without really _be_ with her. Between his father, Chloé, danger he would put her into if someone saw him, with her (with ou without the mask) he didn't wont all of this for her sake.

Then his eyes drag themself to a place they like to go. To this letter that he received from someone who answer to a letter he wrote to Ladybug. This heartshape poem wasn't even signed and still it's one of his more precious treasure.

Maybe he could write her a poem or bring flowers to her. It's a classic but he will have to offer everything of it in stealth.

Then the idea knock him! He will be his secret admirator. He will treat her and spoil her like she deserve to be but he will remain in shadows enjoing the smile that she won't contain... hopefully.

So the next morning, he hide his poem in her case very early in the morning, the next day, he bring her a rose in the same way. The Sunday he send her daisy at home and when his cook maked him a cake from something he call kumquat he ask him everything about this fruit. Since kumquat is on season he ask for a bocket of it. And since the precious little citrus are uneasy to peel, he peel himself all of them before placing them in a plastic box with a note on. Explaning are this fruit, a mix between lemons and clementines are as sweet as her and just as worth the work.

Well, he is forbid to offer her something from pastry or bakery and that include chocolat'box but he know that she like handcrafting and that sciences isn't her best domains.

So he buy her a lot of cute thing from the first and he also acquire a private edition of tutoring sciences and since he find his gift drab he add funny flavor of carambar.

And she was always so please about all! Her smile was the sun of his days and he lived in this sun for weeks.

But on a the evening of a bad day he decides that he want her to know who he is. So he bring a stuff black cat on her balcony with a white rose. Then the following night he knock on her windows.

After a long welcoming silence, she ask : '' Were was you all along? Even at school?''

He nodded silently before explaining. ''There is no roof on that school. It's very easy to bring something there for you.''

''Chat, why did you do that?''

''Wasn't clear enough, that I have a big crush on you?''

She get flushed and reddish all over the face. ''I... I'm very please to know I'm flattered. But I'm also curious.''

''Because of Ladybug? Well she... (sigh) she's not very interessed...in me.''

''Chat, it just that... I-I-I gave a good part of my heart to someone. Someone that don't see me but...''

'' I didn't ask you to be mine. This isn't what I want. I know that I would put you in danger if we were together and I really don't want that. I just want you to let me love you, please. I want to be your secret, your hidden friend. No one will never know about us that you don't say to. I want you to be my princess and let me bring you happiness. Well, I count you as a happy person but, if you would like, maybe, you would consider me as... a lover.''

She stay silent for a while. Walking to her loveseat. ''Would you, please, take me in your arms.'' There was a smooth sobbing in her voice and he eagerly wrap himself on her. Hugging her with warm and keeping her in his protectives stance.

She try to contain her tears, pretty hard. But with a conforting gesture, He win her confidence in himself and she let her sadness fall from her eyes.

After sometimes she was mostly sobbing than crying so he begin to put a shower of peck on her neck.

Then those peck became a longing kiss and he caressed her soft midnight strands. She was warm, at peace and was feeling protect against his chest. She was rapidly falling asleep and he carry her to her bed.

He let a night pass then present himself again at her windows. The light from her room bring even more shadows on the outside balcony. She came to open the latch and even her lightpink and virginal nightgown look like a teasing in this light.

He get down to the bed level and drop on his knees. Taking her two hands in his, he covert them with his lips. Humming there scent and sensing there softness with his cheeks.

But as one of her palm cover a cheek and the other find the shoulder, his head collide to her stomach.

''I'm here to bring you relief from pleasure. Would you let me love you?''

''Chat, I- It just that I'm very afraid to get p-pregnant. And so I never.'' He get up in full length and take her head within his hand looking at her directly in the eyes. ''Sease your worries, Princess. This is not what I'm talking about. With what I wanna do to you, you would never have to say that I dishonored you or be afraid with a pregnancy. I want to grand you the pleasure that you deserved.''

He began to kiss and favor her jawline holding her tight in is arm. Petting her back from up to down. As his lips find the crook of her neck, her arms were holding her upright by hanging on his shoulders and one of his hand venture on her tight passing under the hem of her nightgown.

He was please to be able to reach her lower back without encounter any underwear. So he remove her nightgown and then his hand were all over her.

Everywhere at the same time, finishing to please a place to begin with another. At the same time his lips kiss tenderly randomly all her skin over her chest.

He then drop on his knee and rest his and on hers hips to extend his tongue so he could touch a breast with the tips. Circling the mamel to tease her. He then drop a rain of kiss between them and lower again.

He feed himself from all the shivering passing throut her under his mouth. He help her to lie on her bed and resume his ministration from the ankle to her shoulder helping himself with digit and palm, lips, tongue and even thooth, then she was in a fever. She was moving nervously under him. He lie his body next to her, still holding on her waist.

''I have something to say to you. Even if I'm not the youngest, I have never been with a woman before so what I'm about to do, I do it for the first time and I ask you to be kind about what you will think about it. I promise you that I will do my best and that I will make everything it take to become the best there is.''

''But Chat, you have already bring me more physical pleasure then I ever experimented. How can I be harsh on you if you bring me more?'' She was lightly giggling from is sweet way of thinking but at the same time, that puzzled her. She always though her partnair to be a Casanova and having a huge list of ex-girlfriend. But she has to remind herself that she never has ear about a single one confession about him. And above all she acknowledged in his way to talk that she could trust what he just say to her.

Pride from been choose as his first run to her head and became dazzling. Beginning to peck on her shoulder from were his head rested, his kiss way 'till between her tight passing by the other breast that he didn't favor before.

She was already wet from his previous doing on her body and he begin by licking all her wetness. But she was so already turn on that she have to hold strong her bedsheet as he press her body under his lips by taking her by her ass sheeks.

She loudly swallow as bucket of air to try to breath but after that, her breathing stay harsh and in a speedy mode.

He stole her many moans and faint shout, a good share of crying and his toll of sigh and sob.

As he saw that she was containing her nousy mouth with her lower arm. He ask her to not doing it. But she argue that she is afraid to woke her parent so with a strange look, he take her nude body into his arm and bring her to seat on her computer chair.

Then with his super-hero strength he silently move her fourniture so her mattress been on the trapfloor and her loveseat at it's place. All along she was just lightly giggling.

He then pick her up again looking at her with all the love of the world till he took her on the seat to begin again with all those little thing that he already find her to love. And this time is been reward by her softed should of his name when he let her pass over the line. The second and the third time fallow soon after the first time.

''Maybe we should keep this like this is for tonight. It's out first after all and I think it will be greater if we keep it simple.''

''That's a good idea, Chat. I think your right. But are you sure that you don't want me to so something to you too?''

''This is not what I am looking for. I may assure you that seeing you so beautiful with your after face and your red cheeks is more than what I wish for. Holding you in my arms like this is a dream come true.'' He was lying on the seat and holding her on his lap tight between his arms and he as cover her naked body with a cotton blend bed sheet.

''Princess?'' was he asking worried ''Will you let me do it to you again?''

''Is it really what you want, Chat?''

''Absolutely. It feel so right to me. Been able to love you. I feel so at peace. Like if I earn to a place. A special place just for me.''

''Chat. Would you let me know why you never been with another girl before me?''

''It's quite simple. I always wait for the good one. For a long time, I think that it would be Ladybug. But life proof that I was wrong. You're the right one for me. You accept me for who I really am. Let me be myself without judging me or trying to change me.''

In their tight hug she could feel his tears running down from his eyes and falling on her skin.

She scout her digits under his golden mane and put her forehead on his.

''I agreed to adopt you stray cat. As long as you would want to stay with be, I'll be your maitresse. I will always be there for you.''

Then they make it a promise by sharing a long and passionate first kiss since that day when she design him with smile on his portrait who is now hanging over her bed place.


End file.
